Raven Gunship
Pre-UBC content was posted/created by a user that has been permanently removed from our community. However, this content may not violate our current rules, and thus while the user is gone, the content is allowed to remain. "Moebius's workhorse, and battle steed."-''Ironiside Aeronautics Division The Raven Gunship family is the primary VTOL, (Vertical Take Off and Landing) aircraft line utilized by both the Anti Mobian Army, and later on it's predecessor's, the Anti Mobian Kingdom, and the New Order In Jaredthefox92's ''Diminsional Wars continuity.The prominent and successful models are the classic 310 model which was used extensively during the AMA/GUN war, (otherwise known as the 'Great Dimensional War'). It's grandchild, the 620 is utilized in almost ever military operation by both the Order and the AMK. Background ''"We didn't just steal the human's technology, we perfected it and evolved it."~''Anonymous Ironside engineer. The Raven gunship family is the prideful achievement of the Ironside Aeronautics Division, (later becoming the Ironside Aeronautics Corporation)although the Raven has been used exclusively in the Moebian military, various models for civilian use do exist such as a lighter loadout version for police use, a search and rescue variant, and even a fire fighting variant as well. The earliest models often would be seen akin to the G.U.N Mi-24 'Hind'. However, later models would become much more distinct and even add on anti-gravity repulsor generators, as well as other advancements. History In the year 3244 the commissioned Ironisde Division was given approval by the Central Administration Committee by direct order of lord Ivan Bradanska himself to begin reverse engineering on downed G.U.N helicopters following the Bombing of Siag.The division was given a hefty loan of money by the committee to quote: "make something that can not only keep up with G.U.N and egg tech, but also destroy it." After acquiring several downed and intact aircraft, the division was able to come up with their own design, the Raven 100. While Moebians already could conceive and understand the practice of VTOL flightcraft, as well as study and copy it's physics, the 100 was still a very dangerous and experimental craft that would often be fatal for the pilot if a error was to occur. Variants and later models: the Raven 620 'fliegen Jager' The Raven 620 'Fliegen Jager' or ('Flying Hunter') is grandchild of the 310 model and the New Order's attack support, and heavy troop transport VTOL of choice. 620 models have been updated with the latest in aeronautical technology and devices such as, (but not limited to); anti-gravity repulsorlift generators that allow the ship to literally to float in a fixes position, anti-EMP 'second chance' reverse polarity field generators, 'mastermind' jamming and communications manipulating packages, 'keen sight' sensors, and several on board plasma and laser canons. The Raven 620 was commissioned by the now privatized Ironside Corporation under the new Baron of the Order in 3256. Ironside was given specific instructions from him to quote ''"create something that would kick the ass out of the old 310 model in every way, which is good because it will be on our side." ''Ironside then worked diligently to fulfill the baron's request of making a vessel that would surpass the now vintage 310 models still being used, as well as become a nightmare for the baron's enemies. Reports of 620's being used to gun down deserters or civilians are as yet, unconfirmed. Raven 320 'Enforcer' The 'Civil Authority' policing variant is based on the 310 model that is being in use for law enforcement purposes even in the New Order Era. This particular model comes with a standardized white and blue paint job, red and blue glowing lights, propaganda speakers and build in microphone, as well as a non-lethal riot suppression weapon, and several tear gas launchers aboard. While this model does have the standard chassis thus allowing police marksmen to use lethal/ force via personal arms, the majority of it's combative weaponry has been taken away for lighter and non-lethal law enforcement purposes. Raven 315 'Hydra'. The Raven 315 is a civilian model used for fire retardation and to fight fires. It's nose mounted loadout is a simple fire hose and it is equipped with fire retardant dispensors and drop down fireproof ropes. Raven 317 'Safeguard' The Raven 217 is a civilian 'search and rescue' model used by authorized civilian personnel to find, secure, and administer aid to those who are lost or in times of emergency. This raven has a simple spotlight on it's nose instead of a projectile launching armament and is equipped with powerful tow cables for heavy lifting, as well as an on board scanning and detecting system alongside a small medical station within the vessel's confines. Category:Vehicles Category:Archived Category:Pre-UBC